


Lazy Sundays

by ShallowGenePool



Series: First Date, Second Impression [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: It's not that he minds being the focus of Loki's attention,far from it in fact. As they lounge about in the small apartment Steve keeps at the Avengers mansion, with the pair currently laying sideways at opposite ends of Steve's large couch, legs tangled in the middle. Steve knows he's being watched, his gaze flicking up every now and then from the book he's been reading for the last hour and a half.





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since the boys got updated, so here's one for a lazy weekend.

**Lazy Sundays**

 

 

Their days off are few and far between, reliant on a dip in chaos in the world surrounding them, lazy days such as these something to be made the most of. A few would say spending the afternoon shut inside, reading would be a waste of time.

_Thanks Tony._

But to Steve, after all the drama _out there_ , it's relaxing in its simplicity. Of course the company he's currently keeping is a large part of that, for the pair of them are able to sit in companionable silence. Close to one another, _just as Steve prefers_ , yet each focused upon their preferred reading matter.

Well Steve is, Loki it appears seems more intent on gazing at Steve right now.

It's not that he minds being the focus of Loki's attention, _far from it in fact_. As they lounge about in the small apartment Steve keeps at the Avengers mansion, with the pair currently laying sideways at opposite ends of Steve's large couch, legs tangled in the middle. Steve knows he's being watched, his gaze flicking up every now and then from the book he's been reading for the last hour and a half.

He's not even sure Loki is aware he's even doing it, though his own book rests atop of Steve's foot that has somehow managed to find its way into Loki's denim-clad lap (again). Steve's cheeks heat a little at the bare admiration of his gaze, the way Loki's eyes seem to be cataloguing everything about him. Not that Steve hasn't done the same, he just hopes he's a little more subtle about it.

_Fat chance apparently._

From what his best friend has _oh so kindly_ told him, Steve Rogers is incapable of being subtle when he's mooning over someone. The numerous exaggerated impressions (apparently funny, according to Carol) Bucky has done over the past few weeks earning him repeated punches to his still-human shoulder. The satisfying wince from Bucky as Steve doesn't hold back in his annoyance, a source of constant amusement to both their partners.

_My guy._

As if reading Steve's mind, Loki raises one of his eyebrows in silent question and the gentle smile on Steve's face broadens at just the thought of the man in front of him. Steve abandons all pretence at reading his book, using the strip of four photographs from their third date, visiting Coney Island, as an unofficial and much treasured bookmark. His eyes take in the last slightly racy shot of them kissing, not a modest peck on the cheek like the one before it, but one clearly showing Steve cradling the back of Loki's head, their mouths locked in a real zinger of a kiss that even now has Steve's cheeks heating in memory.

He closes his book, and leans forward to take Loki's own as well and places them both on the side table behind his head. As he looks back at the other man with a small smile, he gets only a moment before the man is surging forward, pushing at his foot so that Steve's legs fall open and Steve lets himself lay back again, with Loki kneeling on the sofa above him, filling the space with his own body.

"Well, hello there." Steve states somewhat huskily as Loki's arms move up to bracket either side of Steve's head.

"Hello." Loki states before placing a gentle kiss upon Steve's lips. "Mmm, yes. Hello indeed."

Steve tightens his thighs around Loki's hips as he goes in for a second kiss, with Loki's hand moving to cup Steve's ass as his tongue flicks gently at Steve's lips and they part without a moment's thought.

_Holy moley._

It's certainly not the first time they've fooled around on the couch. At least fifty percent of the evenings where they actually manage to get some privacy usually end up this way and while he's still a little reserved, gone are the initial first few times of squeaking like a mouse each time Loki had laid a hand high upon his thigh, or God forbid, the first time he copped a feel of Steve's dick.

He flushes a little at the thought of going further, even as their tongues caress one another in a deep and passionate kiss, a low moan coming from one of them (possibly Steve) as Loki rocks his hips forward, with Steve meeting him half way.

"Yeah." Steve mutters as the break for a moment. "Oh yeah. Feels real good, Lo'." He states a little breathlessly.

He grips Loki's bicep as the settle into an unhurried rhythm, Loki's questing hand firmly attached to Steve's ass, squeezing gently, causing Steve to buck upwards, the friction feeling so darn good that the moan the comes from Steve's lips seems to come right from his toes.

_Lord have mercy._

For once it's Steve that makes the next move and the hand not gripping Loki's arm massages at the man's neck, before slowly working its way down Loki's chest, pausing from a moment the rub at the peaked nipple making itself known through the thin jersey shirt that Steve's guy is wearing. Loki gives a small cry, his body seemingly very responsive to Steve's touch and Steve lets his hand wander further south, feeling the flex of Loki's abdominal muscles beneath his questing fingers, before his hand makes it to the waistband of Loki's denims.

Loki grinds down again, before pulling their bodies flush and derailing Steve's brain with yet another kiss that curls his toes.

_Must be one of his magic powers.._

Steve's fingers pull at the jersey fabric, his fingers dipping beneath it and pushing it upwards, Loki making a noise of protest at their parting but lifting his arms to allow for Steve to pull it up and over his head.

"Now you." Loki mutters, gripping Steve's long-sleeved t-shirt roughly at its base and all but yanking it off of him.

Steve feels a little thrill go through him at the show of Loki's raw power against someone with Steve's strength and jolt goes through his groin as Loki captures Steve's lips again. With some manoeuvring, Steve manages to sneak a hand between them, his hand once again at the waistband, before showing some impressive dexterity and working those pesky jean buttons open in quick succession.

"What are you-" Loki starts, only for it to finish as a moan as Steve's hand slips into Loki's jeans and curls around the other man's underwear-clad length.

"I'm.. not taking things too fast, am I?" Steve asks as he nuzzles the pulse point at the base of Loki's neck.

The answering groan as Steve's hand gently squeezes the heated damp fabric seems to say it all, but Steve stills for a moment waiting for a response.

"Why did you- No, not too fast, please.. _Please_ continue." The second please coming out with a slight whine and the man pushing himself into Steve's hand that earns him a chuckle for his efforts.

Steve feels himself getting just as worked up watching the usually oh so composed man come apart with Steve's touches and he barely registers Loki working Steve's jeans open until he feels the man's hand dipping into Steve's underwear and making direct contact with his cock and causing Steve to cry out at the sensation.

His head thunks on the arm rest of the couch and he scooches back and up a little, arching upwards into Loki's hand, trapping it and Steve's other hand between the bodies. He finds once he settles back that his jeans have been pulled lower, his underwear too and he looks at Loki in wonder at how he managed such a feat, though all he is met with is an enigmatic smile and a sparkle in those deep green eyes that sends both warm waves and heated spikes to various parts of his body.

"You have.. very gifted hands, darling." Loki states lowly, nipping at Steve's throat as he says it, his own hand stroking up and down Steve's dick. He groans at the feeling and Steve's own hand tightens around Loki's heated flesh, pulling gently.

"You.. too.. _God!_ " Steve exclaims as Loki applies just the right amount of pressure and he feels himself falling closer towards oblivion.

His free hand grips the back of Loki's head and pulls him into a messy kiss, one that is probably too full of teeth and tongue, but it seems the pair of them all the more frantic as they get nearer to the edge.

"Gonn' come." Steve breathes out. "So close, Lo."

"Yes, Steven.." Loki groans into Steve's mouth, his hand moving faster and Steve feels himself start to tilt, the first drops of wetness spattering his stomach and chest. A moment later, Loki gives a broken cry and Steve feels a pulse between his fingers as Loki tips over as well.

He rides out the shocks of his orgasm, Loki's hand still holding Steve's slowly softening dick before it becomes too sensitive and Steve makes a small noise of discomfort. He looks up into Loki's eyes, just as the man brings the hand that had been wrapped around Steve's length to his mouth. He looks at it for a moment, before looking Steve directly in the eye and flicking out that perfectly talented pink tongue, tasting Steve's essence.

Steve's mouth goes a little dry at the sight and he cant look away.

_Because that was kinda hot._

He gives Loki an enquiring look, only for the man to repeat the action until his fingers are clean and Steve would swear that his body throbbed at the thought of those lips elsewhere on his body. Without thinking further he pulls Loki forward, pressing their lips together, tasting what must be himself, slightly musky, salty and Loki groans and deepens the kiss, his hands roaming as he does so and Steve feels the wetness between them vanish as he does so.

"Oh. Was gonna.." Steve begins. "I've never-"  He leaves the rest unstated as he flushes.

"Mmm. Maybe next time, darling."  Loki purrs, pulling Steve forward into a relaxed, gentle kiss this time.

_Mmm.. Next time._

Steve thinks sluggishly as Loki manoeuvres them so that his head rest upon Steve's shoulder and they lay there like two spoons in a drawer. With a light kiss to those inky curls, he can't but help thinking that this has to be one of the best ways _ever_ to spend a lazy Sunday.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
